Some Interesting News
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: Sequal to 'Lost and Found'. Two years later when Syd's mom comes to visit, how do Gage and Syd handle it?*Finished*
1. Some Interesting News

Ben rested his head against his father's shoulder, one arm wrapped tightly around Daddy's neck the other held tight to the little blue bear, his aunt had given him the first time she met him. His eyelids growing heavy at the gentle rocking and humming from his father. After gently tucking the two- year-old in his crib, Francis Gage walked through the sea of boxes, of their new house, crawling into bed with his wife hoping that he and Ben hadn't woken her.  
  
"Is he asleep?" his hopes were gone when she asked that question.  
  
"Yeah, but his fever went up, I'm taking you both to the doctor tomorrow, I already told Walker we would be in late," he spoke softly checking his wife's temperature at the same time, "You still don't have a fever."  
  
When he didn't receive a quip from her he realized that she had fallen asleep. Although Ben had the flu and a fever and cold to go along with it, his mother had only gotten the flu part of it. This also made Gage wonder if she was sick from heir son or sick from something else, since they were trying to conceive again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney Cooke-Gage sat in the waiting room with her head resting against on of her husband's shoulders while her son's head rested against the other, although Ben being able to sleep.  
  
"Benjamin and Sydney Gage," The nurse held the door open for the three to walk through," If I could get you to step on the scale, Mrs. Gage."  
  
Sydney's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the dial move past 130 especially since she tried to maintain 125. "135, that's a very good weight," the nurse assured noticing the look on her face. "Now if we could get Ben's weight?" she asked as Gage woke his son, and with much protest about waking up and then not being able to hold onto his bear, had gotten him to stand still for five minutes before he was able to return to his warm spot against his father.  
  
"The doctor will be in to see you in a moment," she spoke after receiving and 98.9 degree temperature on Syd and a 100.3 temperature on Ben.  
  
"Hey Shorty, how you feeling?" Gage asked noticing that Syd was about to fall over, although he couldn't decide whether it was from exhaustion or being sick.  
  
"Horrible, I really just want to go home and sleep," she complained following her sons lead and placing her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"I know as soon as we get some drugs for the two of you then we'll go home," he whispered as the doctor came in.  
  
"Sydney, I'm a little worried that you don't have a fever, so we're going to take some blood and then give a Ben a shot and send you both straight to bed," Dr. Hamilton, a kind gentle, older man, spoke looking over both charts.  
  
"Is it really something to worry about?" Gage asked realizing something could really be wrong with his wife.  
  
"Probably not, a fever is just the body's way of getting rid of an infection so I'd like to find out why Sydney's hasn't spiked yet," He answered washing his hand before the nurse handed him a sterile needle, "Since he's asleep we're going to go ahead and give it to him he probably won't even realize."  
  
Sydney and Gage both waited anxiously hoping they wouldn't have to deal with a screaming 24 Month old, and when Dr. Hamilton removed the needle and Ben hadn't even flinched both were relieved. Ben's eyes were still shut tightly his bear pulled tightly to his chest, he in return was snuggled the same way up to his father's chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After filling two prescriptions, taking his wife and son home making sure both were tucked in and that Ben was in his mother's reach along with anything else she could need or want, Francis Gage entered Company B Headquarters to be greeted by both senior rangers.  
  
"How is your family?"  
  
"Ben has the flu, they aren't sure about Syd though, they took a blood test and the results should be in by the end of the work day today," he answered flipping open a file folder and starting on more tedious paperwork.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney and Benjamin were both sleeping peacefully when the telephone interrupted them both, Sydney reached for the phone at the same time pulling her son closer to her breast and he settled his eyes closing again, tear marks on his face.  
  
"Hello?" She asked tiredly into the phone, "this is she."  
  
"Mrs. Gage the test results from this morning are in and Dr. Hamilton wanted to tell you personally," the chipper voice on the other end spoke.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mrs. Gage I'm happy to inform you that your flu will last another seven and a half months," Dr. Hamilton spoke softly.  
  
Sydney was to dumbfounded to answer, 'Of course,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Mrs. Gage are you there?"  
  
"Yes, did you just say that I'm pregnant?" she asked listening to the soft chuckle on the other end of the phone.  
  
"In so many words, yes, I would like for you to visit you OB in the next week or so to have them confirmed, and congratulations!" He answered cheerfully before hanging up.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered dropping the phone back on the hook, looking down to her son, she knew they had been trying.  
  
But when nothing was happening she had gone for fertility tests without her husband's knowledge, and when those came back without such positive results she had pushed the idea out of her head. That's why she never even considered that that's what it was this time.  
  
'He'll flip,' she thought to herself picking up the phone to dial, "Ranger Gage, how may I help you?" she heard her husband's voice on the other end.  
  
"Come home, I just got those test results back and want to talk to you about it," she answered softly.  
  
"Syd? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is fine just come home, I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm on my way now, and Syd I love you, remember that."  
  
"I know, I love you too."  
  
'Now to really get you going,' she thought hanging up the phone and making sure Ben wouldn't roll anywhere, while she climbed in for a quick shower.  
  
After showering and dressing in something casual, but not as casual as the sweats she had on earlier, she headed to the kitchen to prepare a mid day snack for her partner, nothing as elegant as she would have liked but got the lunch idea across.  
  
Putting both plates on the table she heard Ben's cry through the baby, monitor that she had brought with her, hurried up stairs to her bedroom to check on him. When she reached him his face was read and the veins in his neck were visible from where he had been screaming.  
  
"Shh, Ben Daddy's coming home soon, and I need to have you fed," she soothed carrying her son downstairs and finding a bottle of juice settled him in his high chair while she fixed him some soup, hoping she wouldn't see it regurgitated later.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" Gage came barreling into his home looking for his wife and son.  
  
"We're in here," she called as he came rushing through the swinging door to find her sitting there trying to get Ben to take his medicine.  
  
"Are you okay?" he reiterated waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm fine, well actually I'm better than fine, Dr. Hamilton called gave me the results just thought that you'd want to know it'll last another seven and a half months," she replied turning back to her task, "oh and I made us some lunch."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well yeah it is lunch time," she answered knowing that's not the 'really' he was referring to.  
  
"Not that, the last for seven months thing," he was starting to get a little irritated over his wife's inability to answer his question.  
  
"Yes, it seems that you Francis Gage are going to experience what pregnancy is all about this time," she smiled standing up and moving towards him as his arms wrapped tightly around her and he kissed her deeply receiving a loud shriek from his son.  
  
"I can't believe it, there's a person inside of you, hey Ben you going to be a big brother," he was elated and momentarily for got that his son had the flu and swung him around.  
  
Ending up with a shirt covered in regurgitated soup, and a screaming two year old, not to mention his wife running towards the bathroom. 'Great,' he thought to himself pulling his shirt off and his son's clothes depositing them in the washing machine headed towards the nursery pulling out a sleeper and dressing his son before soothing his cries and turning on the mobile over his head, making sure his bear was there. He exited slowly heading back to the kitchen cleaning up the mess that was left, before heading off to find his wife.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just not so sure whether this whole morning sickness thing is worth it," she smiled up at him leaning her back against the tub her head between her knees.  
  
"It will be, and besides you've already experienced this once," he smiled kneeling down in front of her taking her hands in his and pulling her body next to his.  
  
"I guess, so this means I have to work still," she laughed at the groan he made.  
  
"Walker's gonna kill me I told him I'd only be gone an hour and it's almost been two," he glanced at his watch pulling them both to stand steadying her as her eyes closed against the light-headedness.  
  
"Don't tell any of them yet, invite them to CD's tonight and we'll meet you there then we can tell them okay?"  
  
"Well then I guess I'll see the both of you at seven, kiss Ben for me," he leaned in to kiss he forehead before backing out of the bathroom and heading for the front door, stopping long enough to pick up the sandwich that had been laid out for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gage stood by the front door of CD's Bar and Grille watching the slow drizzles, waiting for his wife's SUV to pull up.  
  
"Would you calm down, they'll be here," Trivette spoke from his spot in the back of the booth, one arm around Erica and Ethan in his lap.  
  
"I know it's just that with, both of them not feeling good I just want to be around them," he answered keeping his vigil by the window.  
  
After about another five minutes Gage bolted out the door upon seeing his wife's car in the parking lot.  
  
"You okay?" he asked opening the door for her.  
  
"Fine, we just had a minor disagreement about what to wear," she smiled climbing out of the car.  
  
"Ho is he?"  
  
"Good his fever broke, and he's back to arguing, his favorite word is 'no'," she laughed and pulled the back door open for her husband to lean in and take the now sleeping boy out of the back seat.  
  
"I'm sorry but you want to go inside and want to get something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not really that hungry, your child has different plans, but we could definitely go inside," She spoke to him following behind him into CD's.  
  
"Hey Syd, you're looking better."  
  
"Yeah, well I got some good news that brightened my day," She smiled sliding in the booth beside her husband.  
  
"Okay, we're here, you can get on with why you invited us all," Walker spoke caring Alexander, Xander, in his arms.  
  
"Well it seems that in seven-and-a-half months there will be a new Gage around here," Gage answered hugging his son closer at the prospect of another little one around their house.  
  
"Really? Are you serious?" Alex asked pushing past Walker at the same time handing him their daughter, Angela.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't sick from Ben I was sick from his brother or sister," she replied patting her stomach then looking at her son.  
  
"So Gage are you excited you get to be there for it this time?" Erica asked.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to experience it," Walker chuckled from his spot at the end of the table.  
  
"You'll be sorry you made that comment," Alex spit out and went back to her conversation with Syd and Erica. 


	2. One Week Later

~*~1 Week Later~*~  
  
"Syd am I taking Ben this morning?" Gage asked entering the kitchen to see his wife arguing with his son.  
  
"Yes, I have an appointment and I'm already running late," she stood kissed him and made her way out the door.  
  
"Okay Ben let's get you cleaned up so Daddy wont be late," he smiled taking his son towards the nursery.  
  
"No Daddy No" Ben chanted at his father while he cleaned him up.  
  
"Yes Ben Yes," he chanted back, getting the both of them ready for the day, taking the back that Sydney had packed and carried Ben to his own car and headed towards the HOPE Center.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me," an elder, portly woman spoke towards Gage later that morning at Head Quarters.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" Gage asked turning and in the process knocking his son's picture to the floor.  
  
"I'll get that young man," the elderly woman spoke leaning to pick up the photograph, "that's a fine looking boy, he looks just like you."  
  
"Thank you, now is there something I could help you with?"  
  
"Yes, Ranger."  
  
"Ranger Gage, could you possibly tell me where I could find Ranger Sydney Cooke?" The woman asked standing holding her purse neatly in front of herself.  
  
"She isn't in right now, but she should be back soon, would you like to wait?" he asked directing her towards the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Thank you, young man, I'll just wait right here," she answered taking a chair next to the wall.  
  
"Hey Gage, did you get Ben settled this morn.ing?" Sydney asked walking into HQ, her eyes falling on the woman against the wall.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong?" Gage asked quickly making his way towards her.  
  
"Why is my mother here?" she asked tight-lipped turning towards him.  
  
"Sydney, there you are, I came to tell you that your brother is getting married and he would like it if you were there," the woman, now identified as Cassandra Cooke, spoke to her daughter.  
  
"Well then Anthony could have called himself he didn't need to send you here," Sydney bit out sharply turning to go to her desk.  
  
"Because he wants us to get along," Mrs. Cooke answered following her daughter.  
  
"I would have like for us to get along when I got married too," She turned back and a little to quickly having to grab onto the edge of her desk, Gage rushing to her side.  
  
"Syd you okay? Just take it easy," he eased her into her chair, not turning when her mother asked what was wrong.  
  
"I'm okay, I just turned to fast," She breathed deeply, color returning to her face, "Could you just get her out of here?"  
  
"Sure, I'm sorry Mrs. Cooke, but could you please leave," Gage turned toward her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere till I talk to my daughter," She answered just as sharply as her daughter would.  
  
"Mom, just leave, I don't need this right now," Sydney turned away from her mother, taking her husband's hand under the desk where her mother could see.  
  
"Sydney, two years ago you ran away, after your father died. . ."  
  
"I didn't run away, I came home, my son deserved his father, and the only reason I was there was to see Dad," she turned back to her mother.  
  
"Speaking of, where is your son, don't tell me he has one of those stay at home fathers!"  
  
"Syd, do you think we could possibly move this somewhere else?" Gage asked interrupting the catfight before the whole office knew.  
  
"Listen Ranger. . ." Mrs. Cooke trailed off.  
  
"Gage!" both junior rangers exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but none of this concerns you," she spoke once they had moved to an interrogation room.  
  
"It does concern him, your grandson and I share his name," Syd bit out once again spinning to quickly having to grasp for the wall.  
  
"Look Mrs. Cooke, maybe you could meet us for lunch later, we can sit and speak like rational adults," Gage was hopeful trying to keep his wife's stress level down, especially now.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you at the diner across the street," Cassandra Cooke made her exit, not daring to look at her daughter.  
  
"I can't believe her, she just waltzes in here like I should suddenly drop everything," Sydney paced her anger growing by the second.  
  
"Honey, you need to calm down, this isn't good, for you or the baby," he soothed taking her into his arms, while she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I know it's just that she makes me crazy and after what she tried to pull when I found out about Ben. . ."she turned her head into his chest trying to keep the tears at bay.  
  
"Well for now let's forget about your mother, what did you find out this morning?" he asked wiping away a tear.  
  
"Well, I'm farther along then I was originally told, and next month we have a sonogram and get to hear the heartbeat, will you be there?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it, I wish I could have gone today, and as much as I want to stay here with you, Walker wanted me and Trivette to go talk to Nicky as son as you got back, I even left you some paper work," he laughed at the disgusted look on his wife's face.  
  
"You'll never change will you?"  
  
"No, but that's what you love about me, and don't worry it'll be fine." 


	3. Wedding Plans

~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know he could have enough decency to show up on time," Mrs. Cooke told her daughter as they waited for their lunch.  
  
"He has a job to do, and he called and told me he would be here," Syd spoke not looking up towards her mother.  
  
"I just don't understand why you chose this career-"  
  
"Not this again, Mom I chose this because it's what I love to do, it brought me the love of my life, and I could never think of a job better suited for me."  
  
"I just can't understand why you would want to put your life on the line everyday, now especially with a child," Mrs. Cooke answered her daughter's statement.  
  
"Because it's what we both love to do, and who we are," Gage stood behind his wife now.  
  
"Gage, oh my god, what happened?" Syd asked turning to see her husband's arms in a sling secured to his upper body.  
  
"Nicky's thugs got a little ruff, I'm fine, my shoulder was dislocated and I have two broken ribs," he answered his wife easing into the chair.  
  
"See this is what I'm talking about, what if it had been worse?"  
  
"Mom you can't think about the 'what ifs' I mean if I thought that way I wouldn't be married, I mean what if that bear that attacked Gage had killed him-"  
  
"He was attacked by a bear?" Mrs. Cooke spit her water.  
  
"Yes, do you ever listen to anything I tell you? I've told you all of this at least fifteen times," Sydney shot back at her mother.  
  
"All you talk about is your work and I've told you before I don't want to hear about your work life," her mother answered.  
  
"My work is my life, well it was when we were on speaking terms."  
  
"Fine look the real reason, I came to Dallas was to talk to you about Anthony's wedding, you remember Jennifer Carson right?"  
  
"Mom, Jenny and I were best friends through Junior High, High, had an apartment after college when I first partnered with Gage," Sydney answered her mother, "Don't tell me she's marrying Anthony?"  
  
"Yes, it started right after you left and well he asked her to marry him over Thanksgiving, and are wanting to get married around Valentine's Day, which only leaves me two-and-a-half months to figure this wedding out," her mother pulled her planner from her purse.  
  
"So, are you going to be the maid-oh sorry maiden of honor?" Mrs. Cooke asked placing her glasses on the end of her nose so she could eye her daughter and write at the same time.  
  
"If that's what Jenny wants," Sydney answered turning to look at her husband who had suddenly reached his hand out to hers.  
  
"Could you run to the car and grab my pain meds?" he asked clutching her hand a little tighter.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked her son-in-law.  
  
"Fine, I just wanted Syd gone for a minute, don't bring us into this just to decide that you don't want us there later, I don't know Anthony or Jenny but I do know that the last thing we need right now is to keep our lives as calm and simple as possible," he answered her sitting up and wincing when he moved.  
  
"I don't intend to lose my daughter again, especially not to the Texas Rangers."  
  
"Here Honey, don't try and move," Sydney answered coming back with the prescription bottle in one hand and water in the other.  
  
"Thanks, so are we about done here, because Walker said that we were off the rest of the day and there is one little boy who was very sad about Mommy leaving early this morning," Gage asked his wife.  
  
"Yeah, Mom I'm going out on a limb here to make this work, but would you consider coming over tonight for dinner, maybe you could meet your grandson, and we could talk some more about this wedding," Sydney asked writing the directions to their house down for her.  
  
"I'd love to, oh, by the way what's his name?"  
  
"Benjamin Francis," Syd answered her mother's question turning to help her husband who tried his hardest not to lean on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Babe, relax, like I told you before this isn't good for you or the baby," he told his wife turning to see her re-set the table for the sixth time.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just she makes me nervous and crazy and I don't like not feeling control of my emotions, and my hormones from this pregnancy are making it twice as bad," she turned to the living room where her husband sat on the couch Ben in his lap both watching cartoons.  
  
"I know, why don't you come watch some cartoons with us?" he asked holding up his good arm for her to slide into.  
  
"Yeah Mommy, watch wif us," Ben exclaimed his eyes never leaving the TV screen.  
  
"Okay," Ben moved to his father's left side, where his hurt arm was, managing to knock his Dad in the ribs.  
  
"Gage?" Syd asked hearing her husband's groan, "Ben why don't you sit next to Daddy for now?"  
  
"Syd, I'm fine will you relax and just watch these cartoons with us?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive," It wasn't long before their family moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, while Sydney went to answered it she asked Gage if he could handle getting both of them washed up.  
  
"This is a lovely house that you have here," Cassandra told her daughter entering leaving her coat to her daughter.  
  
"It's not much, but it's ours and we love it."  
  
"So when do I get to meet my grandson?" she asked just as the two-year-old came tearing through the foyer bumping into his grandmother.  
  
"Is now a good time?" Syd joked going to comfort Ben who was now crying, trying to hide his face.  
  
"He is a beautiful child, looks just like his father," Cassie answered holding her arms out to take him from his mother, which only resulted in him crying louder.  
  
"It's okay, he just doesn't do well with strangers, dinner is ready so if you're hungry?"  
  
"I'm not a stranger, I'm his blood and you should teach him better."  
  
"He's two, anyone who isn't Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Walker, Aunt Alex, Uncle Jimmy, or Aunt Erica scares him, he doesn't even respond well to Gage's sister," Syd bit back at her mother.  
  
"Okay, ladies back to your corners please, let's just eat and then you can talk about the wedding like civil human beings," Gage came into the hallway, placing himself between his wife and mother-in-law moving them both towards the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I assume you'll be bringing Gage to the wedding?" Cassie asked her daughter as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"That would be a good assumption," she answered.  
  
"Just checking, oh and I'll need your dress size to have the dress ready when you come down."  
  
"How 'bout we just come down two weeks early and then I can do everything with the rest of the girls?" Syd asked trying to avoid the topic of her size, knowing it would be larger by the time the wedding rolled around.  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"Okay, well then if we come down then what do we have to figure out now, and why exactly am I doing this shouldn't Anthony and Jenny be doing this?"  
  
"They wanted your input I told them I'd show them what we come up with and then we could go from there."  
  
"Okay, let's get started then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syd walked into her bedroom, noticing that the TV glowed blue, which meant the movie they had been watching, had ended. She looked over to the bed to see her husband lying there, his shirt absent, allowing her to see the bandage around his mid section and how his arm was being held in place.  
  
Her son's head rested over his father's heart, while his body snuggled close to his father. Syd slipped on her flannel pants and long sleeve shirt crawling in next to her son hoping to not wake either, then hitting the button on the remote, she pulled herself closer to her son before placing her head on her husband's shoulder. 


	4. Two Months Later

~2 Months Later~  
  
"Gage have you seen my new sweater?" His wife's voice carried through the whole house.  
  
"Which one you bought like twelve?" He called back carrying bags out to her car.  
  
"Any of them," Her exasperated answer came from their bedroom.  
  
"There was one on the end of the bed, I don't understand why bought them so big," he answered coming to stand in their doorway, watching her dig through their closet.  
  
"Because I didn't tell Mom about this and it's kind of obvious," Syd exclaimed standing up so you could see the bump of her four-and-a-half months pregnant belly.  
  
"Well I hate to tell you that when you walk around in large sweaters for two weeks they are going to think something is up, and I for one think you look beautiful," he smiled coming to stand behind her as she pulled the sweater over her head.  
  
"Yeah, well you're partial and you did this to me, so you have to say that," she turned to kiss him only to be interrupted by Ben waking up from his nap, which was their signal that it was time to hit the road.  
  
"Do we have everything?" He asked going towards Ben's room taking him from his 'big boy bed' and then heading towards the kitchen to grab a juice box before putting him in the car.  
  
"Daddy, bear?" Ben asked noticing that it had been left in the house.  
  
"I'll get it, Syd do you have everything?"  
  
"Yep, all I need is my pillow, I plan to sleep," she smiled leaning her seat back placing her pillow against the window waiting for her husband, so they could head out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy, when get there?" Ben asked from his car seat in the back.  
  
"About another hour, why don't you color some more?" Gage asked his son, glancing briefly at him, noticing he was once again hard at work, with a look of determination that could only belong to his mother.  
  
"Umm, Gage, we there yet?" Syd mumbled from her seat, turning over trying to get comfortable again.  
  
"About another hour, why you need something?"  
  
"A bathroom would be nice, your child seems to have found my bladder," she laughed sitting up slightly to place her shoes on her feet.  
  
"There's a McDonalds right up here so we'll stop and have something to eat," Gage answered his wife smiling at her comment.  
  
"Good, I'm hungry too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank god, I really need a bathroom," Syd exclaimed climbing out of the vehicle heading toward her childhood home.  
  
"Come on Ben," Gage pulled his half-asleep son and his bear out of the back of the car and headed towards the Cooke home.  
  
"Ah so that blur that just ran through here was Sydney, did you have a nice trip?" Cassie Cooke answered standing when Gage entered her home.  
  
"Yes, but if you don't mind I'd sort of like to put him down and head back out to get our stuff so we'll be staying where?" Gage asked as Syd came back into the living room.  
  
"You and Benjamin will be staying in Anthony's old room, Sydney can stay in her room."  
  
"Mom! We're not in high school, we're married and we share a bed," Sydney told her mother accidentally waking her son.  
  
"Mommy, why mad?" Ben asked as the tears started down his face.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry let's go get you in bed okay?" she asked leading the way to her old room, not caring what her mother had just said.  
  
"Syd, I'm going to get the stuff out of the back, you think you could hold it down till then?" he smiled kissing his wife's forehead before heading towards the door.  
  
"This is my house and as long as you are here you will follow my rules," Cassie told Gage as he was on his way toward the car.  
  
"You'll have to talk to Syd about that one I'm staying out of it," he told her grabbing two of the suitcases out of the back, making sure he had everything and wouldn't have to come back that night.  
  
"I got him, but you need to calm down," Gage told Syd helping her change the once again sleeping Ben.  
  
"She is just driving me crazy, she might be able to tell me that you and I can't share a bed, but she is not taking Ben away from me," Syd defiantly told her husband moving to lie down next to her son.  
  
"I know just try and relax okay? If it comes down to it we can get a hotel room, I don't think either one of us will survive two weeks," he smiled leaning down to kiss her then their son, "Good night, and you too in there," he kissed her belly before coming back to kiss her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow you two are quite the morning birds," Cassie told her grandson and son- in-law when she found them sitting at the kitchen table the next morning.  
  
"I took my morning run, showered, and then got Ben here bathed and fed, we were just about to watch some cartoons," Gage answered picking Ben up out of his seat, making sure they had bear before moving into the other room.  
  
"Now tell me, I know you were not always this domesticated," Cassie talked with Gage when he came back to the dining room.  
  
"No, but I like it it's the best thing that's ever happened to me, so blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?"  
  
"Blueberry, and who ever heard of putting chocolate chips in pancakes?" Cassie asked Gage following him into the kitchen.  
  
"They're actually pretty good, so Mrs. Cooke would you like some coffee?" Gage asked keeping one eye on his cooking moving to get her a mug.  
  
"Yes and please call me Cassie, we are family after all," she smiled taking the mug from his hand, "So if you weren't always this domesticated who taught you to cook and take care of a two-year-old?"  
  
"Well mostly Syd and Julie, my sister, but I think I just picked most of it up because I like taking care of Syd and Ben," talking about his family brought a smile to Gage's face.  
  
"You know, I have to tell you your choice in career puts a strike against you, and the fact that you slept with my daughter before you were married adds another but the way you talk about her and the light it brings to your eyes, I couldn't think of a better man for Sydney."  
  
"Thank you, and the whole thing with Ben, if I had known. . . well let's just say she would have been my family a lot sooner," Gage thanked her, then handed her, her breakfast, "now if you don't mind I'm going to wake sleeping beauty."  
  
"Go right ahead, I'll just be watching these 'cartoons' that your son seems so interested in."  
  
Gage smiled at the sight of his wife curled in a ball with his large flannel shirt from the day before wrapped around her. He let his lips play over her face before finding her lips and was pleasantly surprised when she responded to the kiss.  
  
"Umm, good morning," she smiled opening her eyes slightly.  
  
"Good morning to you too, so how about we get moving since you have a dress fitting to get to?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I have an idea care to join me?" she raised her eyebrows slightly and pulled his hand and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Syd, what are you doing? I told your mom that while we were here we wouldn't do this," He exclaimed when she locked the door behind them.  
  
"Well I thought you might want to feel this," she took his hand placing it on her stomach feeling the baby kick.  
  
"When did you feel it?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"Around one in the morning, I wanted to come and tell you but with how old this house is mom would have heard me moving," she smiled.  
  
"Wow, it's so amazing, more amazing then your mother watching cartoons," he laughed at her shocked expression.  
  
"No way, well that means we have half an hour till Flintstones is over, and you know how Ben gets about his Flintstones," she smiled at him turning the water on in the shower then moving to pull his shirt over his head.  
  
"Syd, you can't scream," he told her moving to pull her shirt off then kissing her passionately as he worked at the elastic waistband of her PJ bottoms.  
  
"What about a 'Yabba Dabba Doo'?" she smiled pulling him under the water with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You don't think she heard do you?" Syd asked stepping into her room with Gage close behind.  
  
"I think I muffled you enough," he smiled leaning down to kiss her. She pulled away going to her suitcase pulling out her clothes and dressing.  
  
Gage was just content just watching her. One of the things he loved most about her being pregnant was getting to watch her body change. How the six- pack, she had worked so hard to get back after Ben was born, slowly started to poke out, how she filled out more in the chest area, how her back went from strait to a now slight curve to help support the added weight of the new life inside of her.  
  
"Why do you insist on your mother not finding out about this baby?" Gage asked taking the sweater from her before she could pull it over her head.  
  
"I know I haven't told you everything about what went one when I found out about Ben, but I just feel like she goes over detail of my life with a fine tooth comb and this is just one of those things that I don't want her to be able to get to," she answered her husband as he pulled her towards the mirror turning her so she could see a profile view of herself.  
  
"But Honey she can't get to it, she can't touch us or Ben, not if you don't let her, and you know she's isn't completely opposed to your life, she told me she could have picked a better man for her daughter," he smiled to her through the mirror running his hands over her belly.  
  
"Don't you see though, she's complementing you not me, but if you really want this hide the baby thing to be over then it will but I don't like her being able to scrutinize everything about me."  
  
"I know but this is just something she'll have to accept sort of like us and Ben."  
  
"Alright I give up, but if she makes me cry I'm blaming it all on you, now get dressed," she threw his jeans at him heading towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you and Gage enjoy your shower?" Her mother asked when she stepped into the kitchen still concealed by the counter she didn't notice Syd's belly.  
  
"Actually we did and if you don't mind we have a fitting to get to and I haven't eaten anything yet," she told her moving past her to the stove where a plate of pancakes had been left for her.  
  
"I should have known with the midnight snack you had last night," Cassie told her daughter catching a glimpse of her stomach.  
  
"Sorry Mom, but this really has nothing to do with you, and just so you know we probably won't be staying here tonight," Syd told her as Gage entered the kitchen.  
  
"Syd, Ben and I are ready to go as soon as you are," Gage told her carrying their suitcases to the car then returning a moment later looking around for anything left.  
  
"Oh and Mom, we'll see you some while we're here but other then that, don't expect much from us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That felt good, now I can't wait to catch up with Jenny and Anthony and see what they've been hiding," Syd smiled at her husband as the pulled up to the small boutique.  
  
"Now there is my sister," Anthony Cooke exclaimed wrapping her in a huge hug.  
  
"And my baby brother, who doesn't bother to tell me that he fell in love with my best friend," Syd smiled moving to give Jenny a hug, "Anthony, Jenny, I would like for you to meet Gage and this is Ben."  
  
"It's good to meet you," Anthony shook Gage's hand then squatted to Ben's level, "and you little man can call me Uncle Tony."  
  
Ben hid his face in Gage's leg avoiding looking at any of the grown-ups.  
  
"He's just a little shy," Syd, told everyone, "Now where is everyone else?"  
  
"Well, Kayla, Jamie, and Maggie are meeting us in twenty minutes at the boutique, but I thought that we could go with the guys to get their tuxes," Jenny smiled hugging Syd once again, "Syd you'll never believe who the best man is."  
  
"Let me guess, my old high school boyfriend, Tommy Sanderson, he and Anthony were pretty much inseparable back then."  
  
"Yep, and he's dying to see you, of course he doesn't know that you have a husband and son, and Sis don't take this the wrong way but by the looks of it a baby one the way," Tony told his sister.  
  
"Well that could be because I am and Tommy knew that I had a son because he was the one who kept me sane from Mom's constant nagging about an abortion."  
  
"But that's over now and nothing like that is going to happen anymore," Gage told her pulling her closer, "and I think I want to meet this Tommy guy."  
  
"You'll get the chance, but don't beat him up or anything," Tony asked his brother-in-law as they walked the short distance to the tux shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nope sorry guys," Syd told them all once again as they came out modeling yet another tux.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong with this one?"  
  
"Well for one, they don't make one small enough for your son and Anthony and Jenny want him to match you guys," she told him as he went back to try yet another tux.  
  
"So you really love this guy don't you?" A voice asked from behind her.  
  
"Tommy! It's so good to see you," she exclaimed moving to give him a hug as Gage came out in just his jeans.  
  
"Well look at you, another one Syd, I thought you didn't want another?" Tommy asked, looking down at Ben who sat playing with a hanger that he had found.  
  
"That was two years ago and I was scared about child birth with Ben, but now that's all changed I'm ready for another one."  
  
"Uh hum, Syd you want to introduce us?" Gage asked stepping behind his wife pulling her protectively to his side.  
  
"Oh Honey I'm sorry, Tommy this is Gage, Gage, Tommy, so what's been going on with you since I left?"  
  
"Nothing really just got promoted to Vice President over at the plant and hope to make President in the next five years."  
  
"Wow, never thought I would see the day when Tommy Sanderson was a business man."  
  
"Well I never thought I would see the day when rough 'n' tough Sydney Cooke became a domesticated woman and a Texas Ranger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like hours of catching up between all old friends Gage and Syd finally made it back to Jenny's place.  
  
"We can't thank you enough for letting us stay here."  
  
"Sure you can just don't tell your mother that I'm at your brother's and we'll be even," Jenny smiled, "you know where everything is, so I'll leave you guys alone."  
  
"So Mommy you tired?" Gage asked after putting Ben down and coming into the living room.  
  
"Ready to go home, I don't like this, I don't feel like I belong here anymore, I just want to go home," she snuggled into his sure bulk and started weeping.  
  
"Now this is definitely hormones," Gage told her, "And after this wedding is over we'll just leave, you don't ever have to think of any of this again."  
  
"Okay, but for now can you just hold me so maybe I can get some sleep?" she asked curling into a ball.  
  
"Of course, come on, let's go to bed." 


	5. 2 Weeks Later

~2 Weeks Later~  
  
"Hey Buddy, looking good," Gage laughed at his son who sat picking at the bow tie that his mother had just retied for him.  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't untie that thing again," Syd told him stepping into the living room in her peach colored dress.  
  
"You look incredible," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well I don't feel it, and I'm still mad at you for going out with the 'guys' last night," she told him moving from his grasp.  
  
"Honey don't get mad," he pleaded with her both of them a little annoyed after last night.  
  
"We'll talk later but for now let's just go to this wedding."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gage stood with the groom's party at the door of the church periodically leaving to escort someone to their seat. Ben had gone with his mother in order to stay out of trouble.  
  
"Daddy," Gage turned just in time to catch his son in his arms, "Daddy, come fast, Mommy sleep, not wake up."  
  
Gage's heart almost stopped, his son's words registering and he tore through the church looking for his wife.  
  
"Jenny, what happened?" Gage asked kneeling opposite her next to his wife.  
  
"She said that she was feeling light-headed, the next thing we knew she was passed out, we called 9-1-1," Jenny told him moving so he could put his wife's head in his lap.  
  
"Gage," Syd called softly as every one turned their attention to her, "umm, what happened?" she tried to sit up only to be held down.  
  
"You passed out, don't try and move Syd, we're going to the hospital," Gage told her as she grasped his hand, more in fear for their child than anything else.  
  
"Gage, get Ben out of here please," Syd pleaded when she saw him watching his parents with wide eyes.  
  
"No, Daddy, stay," Ben protested hearing his mother.  
  
"Could you guys watch him, till we get back?" Gage asked looking towards the group of women that sat around him.  
  
"Sure, Ben let's go find Uncle Tony, okay?" Jamie, another bridesmaid asked, carrying him out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have your test results back and I'm surprised this hasn't been caught sooner," Dr. Wyatt told them entering their hospital room, "You had no complications with your last pregnancy right?"  
  
"No everything went very smoothly, I really didn't even experience nausea, but what's wrong now?"  
  
"Well it rarely occurs past a woman's first pregnancy, but you have what's called toxemia, it occurs with high-levels of stress, and can cause premature labor or small babies, but that is nothing to worry about, most women and babies respond well to the treatment," Dr. Wyatt smiled towards the couple.  
  
"Well what's the treatment?" Gage asked holding tightly to his wife's hand.  
  
"Well for now a no-salt diet and a low-stress environment which means I don't want you working for at least two weeks and I want you to see you regular physician when you get back to Dallas," Dr. Wyatt then handed Gage a pamphlet, "These are techniques you can try to help her relax."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syd, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked the next day walking into her hospital room.  
  
"Not bad, although I'm practically stuck in bed for the next two weeks," Syd complained.  
  
"I got something that might cheer you up," he smiled pulling a small bag from behind his back, "I know how much you craved these last time . . ."  
  
"You're the best," she smiled pulling the jelly donut out, "how did you know this was just what I needed?"  
  
"I always know . . . Syd I love you," Tommy said just as Gage walked in the door unseen by Tommy or Syd, "I know you married Gage because he was Ben's dad but I could be Ben's dad."  
  
"Tommy I married Gage because I love him and I know that you think you love me, and you might very well, but I don't love you," Syd told him firmly.  
  
"I was your first, that's got to count for something."  
  
But Gage is my last, can you just leave now?" Syd asked and he moved forward kissing her deeply as she struggled against his grasp.  
  
Tommy's heartfelt kiss lasted for a total of 3 seconds before he felt some one pull him away and shove him out the door.  
  
"Leave, if I ever see you again I won't be quite as nice," Gage bellowed as Tommy bolted out of the hospital.  
  
"Gage, I'm sorry, I tried to get him to leave," Syd was crying when he walked back to her.  
  
"I know, I heard and saw, are you okay?" he pulled her close, in a warm comforting embrace.  
  
"I am now, I'm just ready to go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're flying home, while the happy newly weds are driving our car back," Gage told his wife coming into the living room of Jenny's apartment.  
  
"So they went ahead, good, are you sure they want to drive all the way to Dallas?"  
  
"Yes, and there is one little boy very worried about Mommy, so they are brining him over and we're leaving tomorrow morning now you get some rest!" He ordered helping her down the hallway and into bed. 


	6. 3 Months Later

~3 Months Later~  
  
"I'm not sexist," Gage, argued with his new rookie, who had told him he was a sexist, of course, this was before he knew whom his wife and on desk-duty partner were.  
  
"Yes you are, you wouldn't let us take that call because I'm a woman," Stephanie still argued.  
  
"No I wouldn't let us take that call because you're a rookie, ask Ranger Cooke if she would have taken you and while you're at it you can ask her if I'm sexist," Gage smiled knowing he got the rookie into more than she bargained for.  
  
"I will," She stomped off towards Syd's desk.  
  
"Ranger Cooke I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Shoot!" Syd told her glad to be able to put her pen down.  
  
"Do you think Ranger Gage is sexist?"  
  
"No, why, what did he do?"  
  
"He wouldn't let us go on the call where the suspect was armed and dangerous he claims it's because I'm a rookie," Stephanie told her defiantly.  
  
"No, I would have done the same thing," Syd smiled standing to stretch her legs, and file some old paper work, "And you think he wouldn't let you apprehend a suspect because you're a woman, why?"  
  
"I don't know but if I hear anymore about this Syd guy, and his medical leave, I bet he broke his finger," Stephanie snorted.  
  
"Now see if you listened to me I told you Syd was on desk duty," Gage laughed catching the irritated look on Syd's face, "and that it's maternity leave not medical, and since maternal is mother, you just met Syd."  
  
"Sydney, and sometimes he just gets that way," Syd laughed reaching to shake the shocked woman's hand, "give him a good poke and he'll back off."  
  
"Stephanie Ramsey, your partner's new partner, so how much longer will you be around here?"  
  
"Till this one decides to come out, so probably another month," Syd smiled easing back into her chair.  
  
"We're still discussing that one," Gage told Stephanie sitting in his desk which had been moved across the office next to Syd's to add room for Stephanie's.  
  
"I'm missing something here," Stephanie spoke up.  
  
"Oh, duh, Steph, Syd is also my wife and we have an almost three-year-old, Walker our superior is married to out ADA, they have two children, and Trivette another one of our superiors is married with a three-year-old."  
  
"So you were able to maintain your partner ship, that's got to be nice," she smiled, "I'm going to lunch call me if you need me."  
  
"Okay Daddy, you owe us lunch," Syd told Gage, patting her stomach.  
  
"Alright, Syd?" Gage asked moving towards where his wife was slowly sinking back into her chair.  
  
"I'm okay I just got light-headed," she told him moving to stand up again.  
  
"Are you sure, after Houston?" He asked watching her carefully looking for any sign of a problem.  
  
"I'm sure, now you owe us lunch, and trust me we're hungry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy!" Ben exclaimed upon seeing his father enter the Daycare Center at the HOPE Center.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go home?" Gage asked catching his son as he ran towards him.  
  
"Uh huh, where Mommy?" He asked noticing his mom wasn't with his dad.  
  
"At home, everybody's coming over, so grab your stuff," Gage told his son watching him run off only to come back moments later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys," Walker said entering the living room where Ben and Syd sat talking.  
  
"Hey, so have you met the rookie yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but I heard Gage already got to stick it to her," Walker laughed as Angela and a wobbling Xander came in Alex not far behind.  
  
"So are we actually going to be able to eat whatever your husband fixes for us?"  
  
"I think so, although you'll have to add your own salt."  
  
"That's okay as long as things are still okay with you two."  
  
"Yep, now I'm going to pick at dinner," she told them leaving as Trivette and Erica entered, Ethan blowing past them all.  
  
"Stephanie said she would be here," Trivette told her as she continued onto the kitchen.  
  
"Smells good," she commented sneaking up behind him.  
  
"I hope it's good I haven't even let you try this yet," Gage told her lifting the spoon for her to taste.  
  
"Now that hits the spot, what is it exactly?"  
  
"Well it's sort of like Chilly, but I added some salsa and then some beef, I've even made a version with Tofu just for Trivette," He told her lifting the second spoon or her to taste.  
  
"Not quite as good, but I'm not big on Tofu either."  
  
"I know, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, wishing I wasn't quite so big, but I'm feeling good," she smiled when he turned to kiss her.  
  
"Well I think you look beautiful no matter your size."  
  
"Hey you two, were hungry," Trivette called barging in on their private moment.  
  
"Is Stephanie here yet?"  
  
"A car just pulled up," Walker told them putting Xander in one high chair while Gage and Erica put Ethan and Ben in the other two.  
  
"I got it Syd, you just go sit," Gage directed heading through the foyer.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but it was sort of a family thing so I brought my boyfriend," Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Sure bring him on in," Gage moved letting both come in.  
  
"Hey Gage, long time no see, so I heard you couldn't keep your hands off your partner," Luke Roberts joked entering the house.  
  
"Luke, man what are you doing here, I thought you were still held up in Houston," Gage hugged his old friend.  
  
"Well I was but I had to follow Steph I'm not ready to give her up," he smiled hugging her to his side.  
  
"Know that feeling come on in were about to start dinner," Gage led the two to where everyone sat at the table.  
  
"Finally what took you so long?" Syd reprimanded her husband before she saw his tow accomplices.  
  
"Aw, Ranger Cooke give the guy a break," Luke laughed coming into her view.  
  
"Luke! Oh my gosh what are you doing here? Well come give me a hug," she exclaimed trying to get up.  
  
"Don't get up, Steph told me, so you let this guy knock you up, again?" He joked.  
  
"I know, but what can I say he stole my heart," she smiled as he leaded over to kiss her.  
  
"I don't know what's more annoying your arguing or this," Luke laughed as they all moved to set at the table. 


	7. Two Weeks Later

~*~2 Weeks Later~*~  
  
"Why do you insist on arguing with me?" Gage asked his wife following her out the door with Ben in one arm.  
  
"Because I'm taking 6 months off after the baby is born so I plan to work until I go into labor, and wouldn't you rather I go into labor with all those people around, then here alone?"  
  
"Okay, well now you've proved your point, stay here and I'll run Ben in," he told his wife carrying him into the HOPE Center Daycare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After 3 hours of paperwork when she felt her first contraction, but she ignored the pain thinking it was false labor and her water hadn't broken yet. Gage's eyes had been focused on his wife the whole morning noticing her grimace he was about to ask her if she was okay, when Trivette called him over to Walker's desk for a meeting.  
  
"I want you and Stephanie to go check out this guy we don't know anything, really, about him not even a name, all we know is he is working on the new drug ring." Walker was talking, but Gage's attention was focused on his wife.  
  
"You guys does Syd seem different?" Gage asked watching her let out another deep breath.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine but we got to go Gage come on," Trivette was saying as he was pushing Gage out the door.  
  
"Uh, Gage you might not want to go . . . anywhere," Syd gasped out turning toward her husband, "My water just broke."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mrs. Gage, how are you doing?" The nurse asked checking the baby's heart rate.  
  
"I don't remember it being this painful," She gasped out as Gage came back into the room.  
  
"The doctor is on his way down . . . with an epidural" he informed Syd as the nurse left.  
  
"Ah thank you," Syd smiled, just before gripping his hand and sqeezing till the pain stopped.  
  
"Honey don't take this the wrong way but I think you may have just broke my hand."  
  
"Don't be such a baby, I'm gonna have two to take care of I don't need a third."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So?" Trivette asked when Gage stepped into the waiting room.  
  
"It's a boy, 8lbs. 10oz., both of them are fine," Gage beamed bending to carry Ben to his mother.  
  
"Baby?" Ben asked looking into his Dad's face as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yep, you have a baby brother, and you know I think you two look a lot alike."  
  
"Okay, Ben we have to be very quiet," Gage told his sone pushing the dor open to a sleeping Syd.  
  
Both father and son stared down at the small bundle that was now part of their family. Although nameless he resembled mother, father, and brother in looks.  
  
"Hey, have you got to hold him yet?" Gage asked letting Ben crawl up to sit with his mom.  
  
"No," she smiled watching him gently lift the baby from his bed, "You know I've been thinking about his name."  
  
"I thought we had agreed on Anthony," he smiled at the little bundle handing him to his wife while Ben watched the baby in amazement.  
  
"We did and I still like that, the other night I was looking through some paper work and found that your father was James Francis and Francis has already been passed on so I was thinking maybe we could have an AJ, Anthony James."  
  
"I think he would be honored," Gage replied a little teary-eyed, looking down at his son, "What do you think? Are you an AJ?"  
  
The little boy opened his dark eyes to look into his father's deep blue ones, before yawning and closing them again.  
  
"I think that's a yes," Syd smiled watching them.  
  
"AJ, me like," Ben said rubbing his little brother's bald head.  
  
"I think it's settled."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, you have kept us waiting long enough, what's his name?" Jimmy asked when everyone was settled around the Gage living room days later.  
  
"Well my father was James Francis and since Ben got Francis . . ." He trailed off.  
  
"So his name is James?" Alex asked from her spot.  
  
"His middle name, my father and brother are both Anthony, so everyone we would like for you to meet AJ or Anthony James," Syd stated proudly as everyone began to congratulate the new family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm ready for bed, how 'bout you guys?" Syd walking into the living room to see Gage holding AJ while Ben fed him his bottle.  
  
"He's almost done," Gage told her when she came to take AJ.  
  
"Good night AJ, I love you," Ben told his little brother kissing him and then waited for his dad to join him as they headed up to bed.  
  
"So you like having a little brother?" Gage asked tucking the covers over Ben.  
  
"Uh huh and I love him," Ben told his father, "and I love you, g'night Daddy."  
  
"Good night Ben."  
  
"Syd, you know I was thinking maybe I could . . ." Gage stopped talking when he saw his wife already sound asleep and AJ's bassinette within her reach.  
  
"I love you," Gage kissed his son's cheek lightly then repeated the process with his wife before snuggling in deep and thought about how lucky he was to have them all. 


End file.
